Oh, I'm Gonna Bruise You
by xflyingsolo
Summary: This is what I think happened after the "Run, Joey, Run" fiasco. Minor spoilers for this episode; Spring Awakening reference in title


**A/N : first attempt at writing Glee fics, so don't go very hard on me. **  
**I'm a non-native speaker, so pointing out any mistakes would be helpful... **  
**I'd love any reviews, so thanks in advance. **

_**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee or any of the characters mentioned. (I wish I were Ryan Murphy...)  
The song quoted in the title is "Word of Your Body" from the musical Spring Awakening **_

"_Jesse, wait!" _

Rachel's plea was ignored and he walked past her, looking away as though he wanted to hide the hurt and anger his eyes radiated. It was hard to tell whether he was saddened or annoyed more; even he could not actually put a name to the feeling that made his heart beat somewhere in his throat as he walked away from the choir room.

Back in the room, there was silence after he left. Rachel seemed to be on the verge of tears as she stared at the only person who had not left the room after seeing what he had gotten himself into with the whole "Run, Joey, Run" idea. Despite Quinn's fingers on his shoulder, aiming to comfort him, Puck seemed just as angry as the two who left.  
"…whatever, man." He finally spoke up and his statement seemed to sum up everything he was thinking. He pushed Quinn's hand off his shoulder and stood up. "I'm out of here."  
With that, he left the room; slamming the door behind his back probably a bit more harshly than what was acceptable.

"Couldn't bear being in the same room with her, could you?"  
Puck jumped at the question, surprised at both the fact that there was someone in the hallway except for him, and at the small distance from which the question came.  
Turning around, he found himself dangerously close to the face of one Jesse st. James – crooked eyebrows and a tiny sardonic smirk twisting his otherwise angel-like features.

"St. James," Puck scoffed and in that moment he found who'd he scapegoat for the entire fiasco. "Don't act like you didn't know what she was going to do, you…"  
"You think I liked it, Puckerman? She insulted my trust and ruined what I thought we had between each other…" Jesse's voice was now reduced to a low hiss which made the fire in his eyes burn stronger and more obviously than before. "But you don't understand that, do you? From what I know, screwing up relationships is perfectly normal for you, isn't it? It's something you do, going around, ruining other people's relationships and lives…"

The harangue was interrupted by a loud clash and a low moan that could have been a result from either pain or anger, as Puck slammed Jesse into the nearest locker making him shut up. Puck's fingers were digging into Jesse's shoulder with strength that seemed enough to leave bruises and tear the brownish fabric of his shirt.  
"You know nothing about me, my relationships or anything that has happened, so shut the fuck up," he hissed, slamming Jesse against the locker's door once again, obviously angered by the tiny smirk that he couldn't erase from st. James' face.  
"Let me go, Noah," he murmured; his voice annoyingly soft and somewhat patronizing. "I know you don't wanna hurt me… I'm not really into the whole rough play business…"

Something was too suggestive in the way he said that; his eyes were slightly closed and he licked his lips mid sentence for no apparent reason. And what was even weirder, Puck found his words both extremely annoying and actually… quite convincing. No, he did not want to hurt Jesse st. James. At least, he did not want to hurt him by slamming him into a locker countless times. The curve of Jesse's smirking lips gave Puck infinity of ideas for better ways to abuse the annoying boy in front of him. He slowly let go of Jesse's shoulder and stepped away from him.

"Thank you, Puckerman."  
With a short nod of his head, Jesse proceeded to walk away; his chin high and his lips still spread in the same arrogant smirk that drove Puck so mad. The façade of his superiority was broken when he jumped in surprise as Puck's fingers warped around his wrist and pulled him back.  
"We're not done yet, st. James," he murmured quietly and pulled him towards the opened door of an empty room nearby.  
Entering the room, Puck closed the door and turned the key, making sure that no one could enter. He pushed Jesse to the inside of the room, just so that he could observe the look of confusion that covered Jesse's face in the dim light that the shutters in the room created.

"What the hell, Puckerman?" Despite his confused looks, Jesse's voice seemed dangerously threatening, which made Puck laugh at the thought that the boy probably expected him to get scared.  
"Easy with the language, Jesse," he suggested as he dug his fingers in Jesse's shoulder and guided him back until his body was pressed against the wall opposite the door of the room. "Here's what's going to happen. You will quietly take whatever happens in this room and keep it secret; and I will try to forget what you told me and not break your fucking face once I see you again."  
"And what are you gonna do, then, Noah?" Jesse's voice was still filled with irony and the fact that he was incapable of scaring him made Puck mad. "Rape me?"  
Puck laughed and stepped closer, staring intensely at Jesse's blue eyes. When he finally spoke up, his warm breath hit the skin on Jesse's neck and made him bite into the inside of his lower lip in order not to give away the surprising wave of pleasure that ran through his body.  
"No one's talking about rape here, Jesse," Puck's voice was now almost a whisper and with each word he got closer to the boy. "Because whatever I do, you will enjoy…"

Puck rejoiced for a part of a second as he thought that he'd silenced and scared Jesse as he initially wished to. In the next moment, however, he felt Jesse's cold fingers sliding on the back of his neck, dragging him closer and pulling him in for a kiss that he was more than unprepared for. In Puck's opinion and ideas, he was to abuse Jesse and leave him; yet he seemed to be the one who was taken aback by Jesse's sudden taking action and giving into the situation.

Puck gave up considering what was going on in the second when Jesse bit into his lower lip as if to state that yes, he would enjoy whatever happens and yes, he was totally up for an unexpected make out session with the jock in some random classroom. Puck smirked a little and pressed Jesse against the wall, depriving him of any ability to move, and then slid his tongue between the ex-Vocal Adrenaline star's lips. What he needed to let him know was who was in control; Puck wanted to make Jesse understand that although his sudden kiss surprised Puck, he was the one controlling the situation and the boy who was pressed between his body and the cold wall. Jesse bit into his lip again, quietly battling for dominance despite being controlled by Puck who was clearly stronger than him.

"Fuck you, st. James," Puck hissed as he pulled away and felt the unfamiliar taste of his own blood fill the inside of his mouth.  
Jesse lifted one hand and pushed away the curly hair from his face, laughing.  
"Isn't that what you wanted to do, Puck?" he asked, his voice tender and seducing at the same time, as he slid the tip of his tongue on his upper lip. "Fuck me?"

Instead of answering, Puck gave a low growl and took off Jesse's shirt so roughly that Jesse though it would've been better if he had just torn it to pieces. He smiled devilishly and slid his nails down Puck's bare neck, provoking exactly the result he wanted. The jock hissed in pain and attacked him with a kiss that quickly became a battle of teeth and tongues, clashing with each other and making both of them give out low sounds of anger and pleasure at once. Jesse's hands slid down Puck's back, pulling at his grey shirt until he reached its end and slid his hands beneath it, dragging his nails against Puck's hot skin. He had already learned that scratches both anger and turn on the jock, which was exactly what he wanted – he needed to channel his own anger and pain somewhere, and leaving marks on the body of the boy against him seemed like a suitable way to let go of everything that hurt him. With Puck's cooperation, Jesse managed to unbutton the shirt and leave Puck without it, exposing the well-shaped body and the piercing of the jock.

"Full of surprises, aren't you?" Jesse murmured as he sucked into Puck's collarbone before moving on to kissing a trail leading to the piercing on his nipple. "Kissing boys… body piercing…"  
"Shut up," Puck managed to contain a laugh and gave out a low moan instead as Jesse tentatively darted his tongue at the piece of metal, gently biting the skin next to it. Puck's fingers tucked at Jesse's soft hair as the stronger boy pulled him down against his body, until Jesse's knees hit the dusty floor of the room.  
"You're not forgetting who's in control here, are you, st. James?" Puck's voice was an attempt at being threatening, but the few notes that came higher than usual were not unnoticed by Jesse's trained ears and let him know that the pleasure overtaking Puck was making it impossible for him to keep the mask of an evil jock abusing someone random.  
Instead of answering, Jesse slid a hand to undo Puck's jeans and give him the release that was now obviously needed, judging from the unusual curve beneath the fabric of the jeans. When Jesse's quick fingers took down Puck's jeans and briefs at the same time, Puck's suspicion that this is not Jesse's first time at doing such stuff grew. The second Jesse's fingers touched the base of Puck's waist and his lips began working on providing Puck some satisfaction, Noah's suspicions were more than just confirmed; he was sure that not only was he far from being Jesse st. James's first boy, but everyone before him was just lucky to have encountered someone whose mouth was just as skilled in so much more than singing.  
He squeezed Jesse's hair as he guided him and this evoked a low moan from the boy, accompanied by his nails leaving another scratch on Puck's back.  
With his lips warped around Puck, Jesse grew increasingly faster as he took him deeper into his mouth, causing Puck to whine in a way he'd later be ashamed of admitting.  
"St. James, I'm gonna…" he started and his words turned into another moan as Jesse began moving faster before slowing down for a couple of long, almost painful moves that sent Puck over the edge and made him come without any further warning, pulling at Jesse's hair and quietly hissing some profanities.  
"Fuck that, St. James," he muttered when he regained control of himself and looked down at Jesse, who gave him an innocent look as he licked his lips and smiled.

"I thought we made it clear, Noah, I know that's what you wanted…" Jesse's remark was both true and annoying, since yeah, it was getting more than obvious that Puck wanted nothing more than to just… fuck him.

Pushing aside the thought of how wrong that is, he pulled Jesse up and pulled his jeans and underwear down so quickly that Jesse was actually genuinely surprised by the sudden anger that overcame Puck. The boy pushed him towards the nearest table, making him bend over it and align his face with the desk. What followed was painful and made Jesse pant as Puck's thrusts inside him became increasingly faster and deeper, as if he wanted to take out all of the anger and confusion he felt.  
"Fuck, Puck…" Jesse's words came out desperate and weak, giving away that in that moment he and his body were fully dependent on Puck and the thrusts of his penis. Jesse's body was now trembling and he could not deny that it was more from pleasure than pain; that he needed this just as much as Puck, if not more.  
"Go faster," he hissed and what was supposed to be a plea sounded more like an order.  
Puck groaned, as though annoyed by being told what to do, yet his movements became faster, more violent and savage, as he bent over Jesse, placing short, wet kisses and bites on the boy's shoulder blades.  
With a cry that came out louder than he had anticipated, Jesse reached his climax, biting into his own lips and leaving white stains on the desk below him and on his own shivering body. A few deep thrusts later, Puck followed him and came for the second time with a moan that he muffled by pressing his lips against Jesse's neck and biting into his warm, sweaty skin.  
As soon as he was over, Puck stepped away and began dressing up again, still intensely staring at Jesse who stood up and reached into his bag to find some tissues to clean up.

Puck watched him as he threw the tissues carelessly into the trash bin and dressed up, pouting as he observed the bruises on his body.  
"I have more of those, don't complain," stated Puck coldly and tried to sound like the badass jock leaving another one of his whores after sex.

"I'm not complaining, Noah," Jesse smiled and came terribly close to his face, his breath hitting Puck with every word he said. "And you're not either. You loved this."  
"I'm not…"  
"…you're not like that?" Jesse regained the sardonic smirk that annoyed Puck so much. "Sure, Noah, you're not. Next time you're angry and wanna bruise a guy, I may be around; just so you know."  
He gave Puck a short kiss, biting into his already swollen lips and then walked to the door.

"For the record, Puckerman… It's okay. I was angry too."  
Jesse gave him a small smirk and left, leaving the door to close behind his back; leaving a terribly confused and at the same time joyfully satisfied Puck alone in the dark room.


End file.
